1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for applying treatment, or therapy, to a body part, and more particularly, to a device that treats a body part by directing air to the body part with an air diverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massage treatment or therapy involves the rubbing and kneading of the body's soft tissues, such as the skin and muscles. Massage may be helpful in reducing tension and pain, improving blood flow, and encouraging relaxation. In particular, massage stimulates blood circulation to improve the supply of oxygen and nutrients to body tissues, thereby easing tense and knotted muscles as well as stiff joints. To improve the beneficial effects created by massaging a soft tissue, some form of heating or cooling treatment may also be applied to the tissue area.
Devices are available for self-application of massage therapy to an individual's own body. In order to create the rubbing and kneading necessary for massaging a body part, these massaging devices generally have treatment areas that contact the body part and apply percussive, oscillating, vibrating, rotating, or other mechanical motion to the body part. Often, massaging devices provide some way to heat or cool the body part to improve the massage therapy. In particular, heating or cooling of the massaged body part by directing air of a certain temperature to the treatment area of the massaging device, which contacts the body part.
For example, one type of massaging device is a foot massager. The foot massager can sit on the floor where an individual can conveniently place his or her feet on one or more treatment areas, which deliver massaging therapy to the feet. The foot massager may also have an air blower within the housing of the foot massager which takes in outside air, heats or cools the air, and blows the heated or cooled air within the housing. The air is intended to provide additional therapy through the treatment areas to the individual's feet.